Fifty Shades of Charcoal
by Fairyfloss01
Summary: My attempt at making Fifty Shades a darker story... but inadvertently found out I was writing something very similar to The Secretary. Not sure if I'll continue... AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. Damn my hair—it just won't behave, and damn Katherine Kavanagh for being ill and subjecting me to this ordeal. I should be studying for my final exams, which are next week, yet here I am trying to brush my hair into submission. I must not sleep with it wet. I must not sleep with it wet. Reciting this mantra several times, I attempt, once more, to bring it under control with the brush. I roll my eyes in exasperation and gaze at the pale, brown-haired girl with blue eyes too big for her face staring back at me, and give up. My only option is to restrain my wayward hair in a ponytail and hope that I look semi-presentable.  
Kate is my roommate, and she has chosen today of all days to succumb to laryngitis. Therefore, she cannot attend the interview she'd arranged to do, with The Christian Grey for the student newspaper. This guy was voted sexiest man alive for 2011, Seattle's Most Eligible Bachelor and is on the Forbes 400 Richest People in America list.

Kate is frantically adding notes in green - the third colour on the margin of her list of questions. She thrusts the questions to me once again and in a creepy ghostly voice she breathes;

"If he says no to question four, then..." Kate's throat then seized and she had to catch her breath.

"Kate. I got your notes. And I did some reading up on him online. Thank God for wiki!" I turn to take a look at Laura, my six year old second-hand laptop my parents chipped in to get me for college. It was rarely used for the two years before I got Laura and she has served me well. However, her age has been showing recently and she's been overheating and switching off by herself. Truth is, I never finished reading all of Christian Grey's profile. It doesn't matter, Kate didn't ask me to do this interview because of my interviewing skills. Armed with Kate's questions and script, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I turn to look at my reflection in the mirror in my borrowed dress and ponytail. This is as close to professional I could look. Kate's dirty pink dress is sleeveless and I put on a my grey knit sweater to hide my arms and head out.

Kate jiggled her car keys in my face as I passed her on the sofa. She's lending me her car? Holy cow, this interview must be important.

"Your car..." wheeze, inhale, wheeze, "won't...make..." cough, inhale, wheeze.

"I get it Kate. I promise to get it back in one piece for you." I reassuringly pat her on the shoulder as she continues her coughing fit on the sofa. I suppress my smirk until I reach the parking lot. Kate's lending me her Merc!

I open the weighted car door and slide into that wonderful leather smell that good cars never lose. This car was Kate's high school graduation present, but man, the leather on the seats were as smooth as if it was new. After I've finally figured out how to adjust the seat, it felt like a red letter day to hear the little electric motors purr as the seat moved into place. I love the fact that Mom's husband number three fixed up a beetle so I'd have a car in college, but Wanda cannot compare to sleek interior and silent engine of a CLK. I doubt I'll ever be able to afford a car like this and I'm going to enjoy every minute of driving it today!

I was extra careful parking the car when I got to Grey House's underground parking. Not used to the contours of the Merc, I'm freaked out I'd put a dent on the car that I can't afford to pay. I was pleasantly surprised when the car would discreetly beep to let you know that you're too close to the wall. Money can't buy everything, but it certainly can buy you a car that could avoid damage to itself. The car was a great distraction from the daunting prospect of the upcoming interview.

That was until I walked into the lobby of Grey Enterprise. My phone buzzed once which means I got a text, it was from Kate.

BN Jeff might not make it. Start w/o him.

Great. The little moral support I was counting on from the paper's photographer Jeff being there during the interview had dissipated as well. My heart jumped up my throat and I couldn't swallow it back down. I took a deep breath and counted to ten before I approached the lobby reception and thanked God my windpipe didn't close up from nervousness. I had to give the pretty receptionist my driver's license and student card before I got my VISITOR PASS on a lanyard, then I walked past armed security guards to beep me through a turnstile to reach the elevators. That's a lot of security for a bio-tech firm. When the elevator doors slid open, I was almost blinded by the sunlight from the three storey glass paneled windows where a wall should be. My eyes quickly adjusted and noticed another pretty receptionist, this one in a stylish uniform. I wouldn't have noticed it was a uniform if I didn't see the discreet little GE company logo on the left breast of the dove grey silk shirt.

"Mr. Grey will be with you in a moment Ms Kavanagh." smiled the most perfect row of teeth incased in ruby red lips. Man, their dental plan must be great here.

"Oh! I'm not Ms Kavanagh." I said, giving off my best smile, "Ms Kavanagh is sick, I'm her replacement Anastasia Steele. She'd already emailed Samantha about this."

"In that case, please take a seat Ms Steele and we'll sort this out." I knew Kate hadn't emailed anybody about this and my palms started to sweat as I sat down on the rectangular black sofa. It didn't seem like such a big deal when Kate begged me to do this for her... But now... Sitting here in this glass and marble birdcage of an office... I'm not so sure... To stave off my nerves, I did my best to look more curious than nervous, touching the flower arrangement on the table to see if it's real and taking a look at the coffee table book to distract myself from the butterflies in my stomach.

After what seemed like an eternity, the receptionist with perfect teeth came over to fetch me.

"Mr Grey's ready to see you now. May I take your jacket?" she announced again with a dazzling smile.

"No!" I said a little too enthusiastically and briskly picked up my bag to avoid the startled micro-expression on her face. I stood up and followed the perfect blonde to double marble paneled doors that opened into a mammoth sized corner office. The glass walls at the reception area met at the corner of the building in here and the glass continued to a corner of the ceiling, giving the effect that the room was floating in the sky and I could just walk off the edge...

"Ms Steele?" A polite, quiet male voice snapped me out of my daze.

I suddenly realized I had wandered off to the furthest corner of the office and I'm peering over the ledge of the window. I was so close to the edge the tips of my pumps were touching glass pane. Shit! If it weren't for the two inch re-enforced glass I would've looked suicidal. This is not how the interview was supposed to start.

"Mr. Grey?" I swiveled around, game face ready and arm out ready for a handshake. "This is quite an office you have here!" Goofy wide grin plastered on my face. I knew exactly what I was going to say and how I was going to say it, I went though it a hundred times with Kate in between her coughing fits last night. What I wasn't prepared for was how attractive Christian Grey was in the flesh. He was in a splendid suit that ran smoothly down his torso to hug his hips perfectly, narrow black tie on a crisp white shirt with silver cuff links. I was afraid if I touched him, I would crease and smudge him. His copper hair- thick even when it's combed back, framed the startling grey eyes staring into my soul – and they looked kind, and I strangely found myself wanting to get closer…

This is not what I had expected and it totally conflicted with what I came here to do. I snapped at myself mentally. I ignored the strange inclination and soldiered on and I took a step towards him keeping my arm extended.

His long fingers clasped around my hand and gave me solid handshake.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our view. I don't always remember to admire it myself." His lips curved into an earnest smile radiating with humility. Gosh this guy's good!

"Oh, very much so! I do apologise for the mix-up about Ms Kavanagh and I, she really is very ill and I don't think anything short of acute laryngitis would've kept her away from an interview with you!" I giggled and gave him a glance from underneath my lashes.

Christian Grey gave me a welcoming nod and stepped towards his liquor cabinet, and I already spot a bottle of Blue Label and Remy Martin, they were amongst other bottles that cost more than everything I owned. "Would you like something to drink? A chardonnay perhaps?" He said as he poured some amber liquid into a glass.

"Trying to liquor me up already Mr. Grey? You sly dog! You won't get off that easily." I faked another laugh. That one was impromptu. I think Kate would be proud.

"I think alcohol works both ways as a social lubricant, perfect for an interview. Would you prefer a juice then? Orange?"

"That'll be dandy." Ugh, I can't believe I just used the word dandy in a sentence.

Drinks in hand, he gestured me toward a white L-shaped white leather couch. Though I had practiced to admire his office, Christian Grey's office really was impressive. Apart from the effect of the 18-foot glass walls on two sides of room, this place is larger than my entire apartment. The other two walls were paneled with blue veined marble. There was a large desk on one end with a throne like white leather chair and facing what must me a 60-inch monitor on the opposite wall. Underneath the large screen was a conference table that could seat 12 and an array of what looked like the latest telecommunication paraphernallia needed for global communications. Perpendicular to this set-up was a chrome bar for refreshments where he just poured our drinks and leading on from that was the very sofa we were sitting on, looking out onto the magnificent skyline of Seattle.

"Before we begin, here's a little something from the girls at Delta Sigma Chi, just to remember us by." I tried my best to have a twinkle in my eye like Kate said when I placed the dainty chocolate box with the pink sorority insignia on the coffee table. I don't know about Kate, but I had never set foot in a sorority. Kate said she got the box when the Delta girls were selling chocolates for their charity drive. She thought it would be a nice touch before the interview and refilled it with Ghirardelli chocolates she bought at the CVS.

This was the first time I saw Christian Grey's public persona slip as his eyes dulled a little when he smiled. Mental note to tell Kate, he's not interested in sorority types.

"You and Ms Kavanagh are too kind. And what is your major at…"

"WSU? I'm an English major like Kate – Ms Kavanagh." I lied, I would've loved to be able to study literature and not worry about having anything solid to find gainful employment, but I did take as many literature electives my course would allow.

"What about you? Tell me about your college life. You won't mind if I start recording now will you?"

He made a small please-yourself gesture as I turned on Kate's little digital recorder.

"There's not much to tell really, I had a really intense schedule at Harvard. It was classes, study and sleep. I was not an interesting person to know back then."

He wasn't lying there. Kate was at her wits end when she was preparing for this interview, she couldn't find anything about him at Harvard. Christian Grey didn't belong to any frat house, student body or sports team. She could hardly find anyone who remembered him except for the few economics professors who recalled an introverted young man who handed in brilliant and meticulous papers. That was all she could find.

"Oh c'mon! There had to have been at least one wild night, I know what you Harvard boys get up to!" I laughed another fake laugh. Geez, I doubt I could convince anybody I'm this happy-go-lucky sorority girl.

His lips curved into a wry smile, "No, no wild nights for me, don't let a few movies make you think we're just a bunch of horn dogs in the snow Ms. Steele. Most of us do work hard towards our goals."

I felt my cheeks flush and I'm taken aback by my own reaction. I never blush. Nobody makes me blush. Just because this guy's inferring to sex? He's good-looking - okay he looked like the Greek god Adonis had landed on earth but I thought it would take a lot more than good looks and suit to get a rise out of me…

"And what were those goals back then? Did you imagine yourself the magnate of green technology on the cusp of revolutionising the world?" This question was way further down Kate's list, she wanted to ask a few more personal questions before getting to the serious stuff, but I had a feeling I can't handle any more personal questions.

"That is exactly what I had intended to do. You see Ms Steele, people fail to see that business is all about people, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivise them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses and regards me with his grey stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people."

This sounds rehearsed, like he's said this to so many other reporters with much more experience than Kate and I put together, I really need to follow Kate's script to even get close to what she wants from him, but I also find myself strangely intrigued by him.

I fake more sincerity. "What a visionary you are! Is your family proud of your success?"

"I certainly hope so, but we were always taught that success isn't measured by money, but your legacy. What we have done to improve the lives of those around us, to help the world become a better place." His beautiful grey eyes soften ever so slightly at the mention of his family, but as quickly as it came, the nanosecond of vulnerability disappears and the intensity returns. "That is exactly why I focused on capitalizing green technology to make it feasible, practical and economical to use. "

"You make it sound so simple, it's amazing that you are the first person to have thought that."

"It's a matter of supplying a demand, but most of all I owe it to the ingenuity of my team. It really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey Firestone who said, 'The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'"

Dammit, another rehearsed line, but I can tell that he's proud of his success and that he feels like he's the only who can do it. That and the fact that he might have a God complex.

I'm getting there. He is opening up more if I open with a personal question. "You were adopted by Dr. Grey and her family at the age of four, do you think that is what drives your need to create a better world?"

"My family has helped shaped the person that I am. I'm very thankful for my upbringing."

The interview wasn't going the way it was supposed to. Kate wanted to soften him up with shallow questions to bring his guard down and go in for the attack, but for some reason, he's not attracted by the girly-girl approach. He had put me in box of mindless bimbos and he's spouting out practiced lines of politically correct answers. I had to improvise.

"Would you say you owe your success to your family or any other benefactors?"

His right eyebrow raised slightly. With his head tilted and he gave me a Christian Grey gaze which I have seen on the cover of countless magazines. "Benefactors? Can you elaborate what you're alluding to Ms Steele?"

Pouting my lips to go with the pink dress I'm wearing, I looked around the office. "I mean what you built here is so impressive for someone at such a young age. You're not even 35 yet! I just assumed you had to have had a leg up somewhere." I look at him, and he holds my gaze steadily, impassive. My face flushes again. Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me? The way his eyes blaze at me? The way he strokes his index finger against his lower lip? I wish he'd stop doing that.

"I employ over forty thousand people, Ms Steele. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility—power, if you will. Let's say if I were to decide I was no longer interested in the wind energy business and sell, thousands of people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so."

"Wow…." I ignore the quickening of my heartbeat. I have no idea if it was because of the effect he has on me or because of what I'm about to do next.

"So you and you alone built this empire by yourself? A pioneer industrialist for a greener earth?"

"I'm honored that many people have called me a self-made man." Gotcha! Vanity has always been my favourite sin.

"I remember reading on the plaque of the building that you started Grey Enterprises in 1999?"

"We have achieved a lot in the short span of 12 years. It's a combination of efficient financial modeling and market timing…"

"That's amazing Mr. Grey," his eyes widened slightly at my bluntness, but I had to catch him off guard. "considering the fact that you started this company in 1999 as a private company with only a hundred thousand dollars."

"And why would you say that Ms Steele?"

"Grey Enterprises Corp. back in 1999 issued only one share to its only shareholder – you. Your initial injection of funds was a hundred thousand dollars that would make your company worth a hundred thousand dollars am I correct?"

"That information isn't public record. I cannot confirm or deny any such a claim until you can site your source."

"You know better than I do that I can't reveal my sources." I had no idea how Kate got this information so I really couldn't reveal the source of this information. "But while we're on the subject of public records, Grey Enterprises acquired Bridgeline Energy in 2001 for 50 million dollars. How did a small start-up with the capital of a hundred thousand dollars acquire a company like Bridgeline? Bridgeline's financial statements show that its solar power energy section was running at a continual deficit and sucking the life out of the company. Not only did you buy at 500 times what your own company was worth two years ago, you privatized the firm and turned it around to be one of your core businesses here at Grey Enterprises. I would be really interested see the financial model you used to achieve such an astronomical feat."

I expected him to be outraged, indignant, end the interview and throw me out of his office. I was shocked and dumbfounded when he sat up, stroked his lower lip with his index finger again and gave me the Christian Grey stare. A chill ran down my spine that ended in my nether regions. I didn't know if this was fear or if I was turned on. Maybe it was both. If I hadn't just accused him of being a dirty liar and more, I would say he looked intrigued.

"Business is a lot more than a straight numbers game. Companies and countries around the world wouldn't be able to function without credit. I just proved my case very well with the banks and was able to pool my resources to prove I'm right."

What a bunch of baloney! Show me a bank that would lend a private company five hundred times its market value and I'd show you a loan shark. Even though I'd intentionally led him to think that I'm some shallow minded bimbo, I'm offended he would think that kind of answer could fool anybody.

"Okay, suppose you really were lucky with the banks like you said, then going by that logic wouldn't listing on the stock exchange give you access to more funds and raise more capital? But you have gone out of your way to privatise any public company Grey Enterprise had acquired, and in one particular case you sold off Green Gables Energy. Was this so you could keep your shareholder count below 500 individuals to avoid being listed? Is it because listing would involve you reporting your financial statements?"

He had to kick me out now. Kate had been relying on it and she could report the scandal. We hadn't prepared any questions beyond this and my computer Laura switched off before I could read any more about Grey Enterprises. If he doesn't throw me out I'll have to start asking if he was gay in hopes he would be the type who would be offended.

"Actually Ms Steele, Koch Industries with a hundred billion in revenue annually refused to be publicly listed also. Grey Enterprises doesn't even compare to that kind of wealth. Chase is third generation and I just played golf with him last week. While he was making this swing he mentioned – " he feigned a golf swing and the back of his hand knocked over my glass of untouched orange juice, spilling half of it all over the table - conveniently soaking the digital recorder and half splashed on my sweater. That fox!

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms Steele – Olivia! Get in here!"

The perfectly toothed blonde appeared out of nowhere, tissue in hand and was already helping soak up the stain on my clothes with water.

"You have to let me replace what I've damaged. I must apologise again for my clumsiness. I haven't had such a stimulating conversation where I forget myself like that in quite some time Ms Steele."

Flattery? What's he trying to pull here? My eyes quickly dart to the digital recorder. I snatch one of the tissues from Olivia's hand, wiped it a couple of times and slipped it in my bag. I don't know if our interview was still on there, but I'm not letting Christian Grey find out.

"Let me at least dry clean your jacket for you. Olivia, take Ms Steele's top and send it to Jeeves straight away."

"NO!" But before I could react, Olivia had already peeled off my sweater to my wrists, revealing the scars crisscrossing its way down my arms. The silence that fell in that room was so thick that nobody could breathe. A chainsaw couldn't cut it. And Christian Grey's eyes! Oh God, they were smoldering with concern, melting into the last thing I want to see from someone I hardly know. It was a look of pity.

"Thanxfotheintefew" I managed to mumble. While shouldering my sweater and grabbing my bag, I ran out of that place as fast as I can.

I hope I'll never set eyes on Christian Grey in my life ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers were still trembling on the steering wheel as I'm speeding down the I-5.

I've been so good.

I use every bit of concentration to keep my eyes from blinking so I don't cry. I can feel my tear ducts burning, threatening the eruption of tears the minute I blink. I will not cry. Not over this.

I've been so good.

The scars were old. At least four years old, some were older but others were deeper.

But I've been so good.

I've made a promise to myself. Time will heal everything. One day nobody will ever see.

"I'VE BEEN SO FUCKING GOOD!" I screamed into the windshield. I felt my scream reverberating in the car, unable to escape, unable to be free.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening erupted in the clear blue sky.

"FUCK!" I yelled and slammed the steering wheel with my palm. Now I have a speeding ticket I have to pay Kate back for. This might mean I'd have to work an extra week at the hardware store so I don't blow my budget.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" It's too much to take and I pulled over in the emergency lane. I will not cry.

I've been so good.

Why the hell did I have to push Christian Grey into a corner? I know that was what Kate wanted me to do, but her line of questioning didn't work and I could've just let it lie.

Sorry Kate, he's not into sorority types. He clammed up about anything personal. He won't answer the questions. That was all I had to tell her. End of story.

Oh my God! The look in his eyes when he saw me! Like I was some poor dove that crashed into his floating office. Oh poor birdie, did you break a wing? Let me put splint in that.

I don't need his pity! I don't need anybody's fucking pity!

I've been so good.

If I never stepped foot into that office this would've never happened. Stupid Katherine Kavanagh and her stupid laryngitis. I never should've agreed to this. I have exams next week. I could be in my corner at the library, in my unstained sweater, leaving to go to work right now.

Why have I of all people would have to sub for Kate when there's plenty of reporters who works for the campus press? Kate doesn't trust any of the girls not to get googly eyed at Christian Grey and forget to ask her questions but she can't get a guy to do it because she needs some female charm to soften his disposition before she sneaks her real agenda in. This will be Kate's last editorial and she doesn't care if she pisses off the opening speaker before graduation. She intends to go out with a bang. I'm not even a reporter or associated with the college paper at all. Truth is, she asked me because of my frigid reputation. Kate says time and time again that I'm the only virgin on campus. Honestly, I'm not frigid, saving myself or anything idealistic like that. It's just that no one has come close enough for me to take the leap. Sure, the occasional self-proclaimed charmer had tried to get my number once in a while, but it's really not charming at when you hear every word come out of the other person's mouth is ultimately about themselves.

The only people who fall for that aren't really listening.

So I had been volunteered to do this interview so Kate's swan song won't turn into an interview of Zach Efron for Cosmo Girl. We're not even what I would call chummy as far as roommates go. We make small talk and stayed out of each other's way very well in the last few years and that's more than a lot of people can hope for in college.

I took a deep breath. Fact is, I agreed to this because I'd thought I might enjoy doing something out of the ordinary. The prospect of trapping a young industrialist by cornering him with Kate's research seemed fun. I thought it would be a day in Katherine Kavanagh's shoes. Smart, beautiful with rich parents and not a care in world, I thought I could play make-believe for a day. But no, my scars always catch up with me.

Why did I push him? Why did I get angry when felt he thought I was dumb? Is it because he could make me blush? Because I felt - attracted to him? God you're stupid Ana! First celebrity you see and you get a crush? How fucking naive are you? I bet you'd be one of those interns sleeping with a senator if you get the chance. Jesus fucking Christ.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally calmed down enough to make the drive home.

Kate's door was closed when I got back and I assume she's resting in her room. I quickly got changed into my jeans and converse to make my shift for Clayton's. Exhausted from today's emotional roller coaster, the thought of mind numbing work didn't sound like a bad idea to me.

As I headed out for work, I left Kate's digital recorder, her car keys and a note on the coffee table.

Sorry Kate,

He spilt juice to stop the interview. It didn't end way you wanted it to and he was quite amicable. I hope the interview is still salvageable on your recorder.

Ana

And with that note, I washed my hands of any business to do Christian Grey.

The next weeks flew by with studying, studying and exams. The only thing mildly out of the ordinary was last Wednesday when a UPS package came for me. All I needed to see was that it was from Grey Enterprises and I asked the UPS guy to send it back. Christian Grey's office probably sent all the reporters gifts hoping they'd write about him in a better light. Seeing how he ended our interview by ruining my sweater, I'm pretty sure Olivia ordered a very nice box of chocolates for me. Since I wasn't doing any of the real reporting, I really shouldn't take anything from him. The less interaction I have with Christian Grey, the better.

Kate's finals ended two days before mine and she was ready for a night out when I still had a British lit course to study for.

"Have fun!" I said as I trudged passed Kate's room in my Clayton's t-shirt while she was adding the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Hey, if you want to read the Christian Grey interview, there's a hard copy on the kitchen table."

"Oh, okay." Why did my heart skip a beat? Is it because it reminded me of that day, how those grey eyes were oozing pity at me? I shudder at the recollection. "I take it that the interview was salvageable?" I say, trying to sound off-hand and casual.

"Oh yes." Kate said as she walked across the hall for the bathroom mirror to fix her hair. "Those recorders are resilient as hell, nothing short of dropping it red hot lava could destroy the memory card."

"Cool. I'll read it later." I'll read it never. "When's it going to print?"

"I'm just waiting for his office to send me some of his photos to go with the interview and we're set. It's so unprofessional to use preset photos. It still pisses me off that Jeff didn't call me about his car breaking down until an hour after you've left! You know, if I wasn't graduating I'd never use him to take photos again. I bet you he was hung over or something."

I didn't know Jeff like Kate did so I didn't comment. I skirt past the perilous document on the dining table and open the fridge to see if anything inspires me for dinner. I'm tired and didn't want to put too much effort in preparing food. While I'm rummaging through the freezer for something quick to put in the microwave, Kate appears in the kitchen. She's wearing a colourful silk chiffon dress that cascades effortlessly to the hem just above her knees. Her bare, tanned and toned calves were accentuated perfectly by the gold strappy sandals she has on. The dress is couture worthy, but Kate dresses it down so she would look perfectly natural at a beach bonfire or at a society cocktail party. She's beautiful and perfect and will dazzle all that behold her. I suspect it's one hot date she's got tonight.

"Christian Grey sent a box of chocolates and there was a burrito I didn't eat for lunch in there, you can help yourself to both."

"Thanks, I just might." Heating up a burrito was exactly what I was looking for.

Just as Kate was leaving, the theme song from Buffy the Vampire Slayer rang from her purse.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Yes. Oh really? He would do that? Mm hmm. This Sunday? Sure! Oh. But why? I'm available now and Ms Steele – I see. Let me ask her. Can I just put you on hold for a sec?"

Kate covers the mic with her fingers and whispers "You free this Sunday Ana?"

"What's this about?" I whisper back.

"Do you have time to do another interview? I'll owe you big." She whispers back

"You already owe me big." Bigger than you'll ever comprehend, Katherine Kavanagh.

"I'll pay for the speeding ticket if you'll do this for me." Kate pleads with a cherry-on-top look in her eyes.

Damn! I forgot all about that. Not having to pay for that ticket would make a big difference to my post graduation bank balance, so I nodded at her without thinking through what I'm getting myself into.

"You're fantastic!" Kate mouths and gets back to her call.

"Yes, she'll be available. Sure. My email is the same as last time. Yes that's it. Okay then. Thank you. Bye-bye."

"What's all that about?" I ask with trepidation. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising in anticipation of a name that fills my soul with dread.

"Christian Grey will be in town this weekend and proposed we take some fresh pictures of him for our interview!" Kate was over-the-moon elated, while my heart fell through the floor. I knew it! Nothing comes for free in this world.

"Why do I have to be there?" I'm already thinking of a thousand excuses not to go ahead with this. Maybe I could pull off a last minute no show like Jeff did. Even if it meant I'd work ten more weeks at Clayton's to pay for the money I owe Kate for the speeding ticket.

"He asked for you explicitly. His secretary explained he's more comfortable with the person he spoke to last time instead of starting a new conversation with someone else – like me for instance." Kate lips curled into a devilish smile. She wasn't chafed at the request, but rather took it as a compliment that someone would rather not face her interrogation personally. I can see the gears in her head clicking away at how she can turn this second chance into the exposé that she wanted to do for the last interview. "We'll show him Ana! There'll be no juice to spill this time! Let me think about this and talk to you later about it. When's your last exam?"

"Day after tomorrow." I answered disparagingly and stared at my toes. If I became incumbent to Kate's plans there's no way I can worm out of it, not while I'm sharing an apartment with her.

The doorbell rang and Kate bounds to answer. How she can move like that in 3-inch heels is beyond me.

I hear niceties are exchanged at the front door as Kate lets someone in, I can assume it's not her date but rather one of the many friends Kate has around campus.

"Hey, whatcha doin' baby girl?" I smile at the pleasant surprise of a familiar voice.

"Jose? What are you doing here?"

Jose Rodriguez, is a beautiful specimen of masculinity. I met him last year on one of the few occasions Kate managed to convince me to go out with her. We met through somebody who Kate knew from a class who knew Jose and somehow, we really hit it off that night. So now, almost two years down the line, in between his many sexcapades with his groupies from the basketball court bleachers and classes which Jose might occasionally attend, he would seek my company whenever he felt like he wanted someone he could just be himself and kill time with.

"I texted you and said I'm bringing Chinese food."

"You did? I'm sorry, I haven't checked my phone since work."

"You have plans? I could just take these home." Jose lifts the take-out bag and shows off his rippling biceps in a conscious unintentional way. Michaelangelo would look at Jose's body with envy that David didn't turn out like that.

"No, I'm fine, but I have to start studying for my exam day after next tonight."

Suddenly, Kate pops her head into the kitchen, I'd thought she'd gone. "Hey Jose!"

Jose turns curiously towards my roommate. I don't think they've exchanged five sentences in the time I've known Jose. "What can I do you for Kate?"

"You take pictures, right?"

Saying that Jose simply "takes pictures" is an understatement of the century. Though his major is engineering, his photography work had transcended past student exhibitions and has stirred quite a buzz in local the art scene.

"Yeah, you can say that…"

"How would you like to make some extra cash?"

"I'd never mind that." Kate had Jose's full attention, not that Jose was poor, he's at WSU on a basketball scholarship and his family could afford the other expenses. But Jose's a popular guy and all that socializing doesn't come for free. "School paper's doing a varsity calendar? Need me to pose?" he chuckles as he stands that marvelous torso up straight. That's what I love about Jose, he doesn't take the way he looks seriously at all. He takes advantages when it suits him, but he'd never internalized his beauty to be about who he was.

"No moron, I said take pictures." Kate jokes back. "We have an interview on Sunday and we just need someone to take some portraits."

"Portrait's my specialty baby! Who is it?"

"Christian Grey…" I cringe as Kate lets that name hang in the air.

"For real? How'd you score that?"

As if on cue, Christian Grey's brother, Elliot walks into the kitchen as well. "Hey babe, do you know your front door's opened?"

I don't know how many women Kate had to stab with her stillettos to start dating Elliot Grey, but I suspect it had something to do with her plan to get this interview. But now, seeing her pay so much attention to a night out with him after the fact, I suspect there's something more going on than a simple means to an end.

"Yeah, I heard your car pull up, but I had to ask Jose something." Kate said before planting a big kiss on Elliot's cheek. The two guys gave each other cursory nods and then Kate and Elliot left for their date.

"So what's all this business with Christian Grey? How the hell did The Daily Evergreen score an interview with him?" Jose asks as we start our evening of Chinese food and old movies. Jose thinks it's sacrilegious that I've never seen Coming to America and that it's an insult to all comedies that I've ever seen if I've never had this movie as a point of reference.

So despite the fact that Eddie Murphy's comedic best is playing in the background, I gave Jose a short explanation of who it is Kate's date is and a distilled version of the devastating interview. I emphasize how I failed flat on my face at the interviewing antics, but I couldn't quite convey the traumatic effect without exposing the most humiliating part of the interview towards the end. But I string the story together with the recent turn of events this evening where Kate ropes me in to yet another interview where she will attempt turn into another match worthy of Frost vs. Nixon.

Jose listened with interest and when I finished my story, he said in the most matter-of-fact tone "Have you considered that Christian Grey's interested in you?"

"Right. I'm expecting a call from Chris Evans this evening too."

"Just think about it. Why would a guy like Christian Grey, voluntarily initiate contact with amateur hour worthy reporting tactics by a girl from a school paper only to specifically want to speak to you again? C'mon, it doesn't get any more obvious than that!"

"No way! He could get any girl on the planet! Why would he even be remotely interested in me? He could pick and choose from the Victoria's Secret catalogue and I'm not talking about the lingerie."

"Suit yourself, how you want to think about it. I'm just letting you know how a guy thinks. You know you could do a lot worse than having Christian Grey finally pop that cherry of yours." Jose shoveled another mouthful of chow mein in his mouth and laughed at something Dan Ackeroyd said, and that's how the subject ended. There's guy talk for you.

I would be kidding myself if I said I was never attracted by Jose's raw sexual magnetism. In fact, the combination of alcohol and a general good atmosphere the very night we met, had me thinking that I should finally get off the virgin horse with Jose. It didn't matter that he was only a freshman, my first time would be with someone worthy of a Sports Illustrated cover who didn't break my heart, because I didn't give it to him. That's a better story than what most girls will tell you. In what must've been my alcohol induced aloofness, I figured he would never see my scars in the dark and I'd kick him out of my apartment before sunrise. I hardly knew him, so no harm, no foul. However, maybe it was because I'm unpracticed at the art seduction or I really don't have a sexual bone in my body, because by the time we got back to the apartment we were in a heated debate about the merits of Obama's health care plan. If that didn't kill the mood, Jose made the presumptuous move of removing his pants the minute I closed the front door! Any trickle of a libido I had dried up and we just ended up talking and enjoying each other's company for the rest of the night. It was a watershed moment for both of us as he's the closest thing to a friend I have on campus and I'm apparently the only girl Jose spent the night, but not slept with.

We didn't broach the subject of the interview for the rest of the night and Jose left shortly after the movie was over for an early night in. Unlike most of the other courses in my International Relations degree, I actually enjoyed studying for my British lit course. This elective course allowed a much needed break from subjects like Middle Eastern Politics and American Foreign Policy. Not that studying about the Bronte sisters was all ponies and rainbows. It was just a nice change to decipher what the worries and concerns of writers long dead and gone were than to face the brutal reality of the what is happening in the world today.

Only after an hour of staring at my notes, I discovered that the impending dread stirred up by the turn of the events of the evening were not conducive to studying. My stomach would churn involuntarily any time my mind wandered off about Christian Grey or what Kate was planning to put me up to. So I decided to climb into bed, resolute that a good night's sleep will refresh me and clear away my woes.

Instead, I dreamt of grey eyes staring into soul.


End file.
